A variety of projectile firing toys such as, but not limited to, toy guns of various types are available in the market. Particularly, toy guns have been designed with both decorative and functional features to mimic the appearance, operation as well as a user's experience of real firearms. For example, toy guns have been developed with magazines of different forms such as cartridge magazines or drum magazines for loading, storing and discharging of toy projectiles so as to simulate the action of a real firearm such as a rifle or a machine gun. Various features have also been incorporated into these toy magazines aiming to enhance the user's experience.